


The several uses of oil

by Mikacrispy



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 15:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikacrispy/pseuds/Mikacrispy
Summary: The Kingdom of Science created oil to lubricate the gears of their generator.Chrome becomes fascinated by this unique slippery water and Senkuu takes the time to teach his apprentice about all the several uses of oil.





	The several uses of oil

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for this new fandom! I hope you all like it! :D

Chrome lets the weird water they extracted from the soybeans coat his hand. It’s the weirdest sensation he ever felt. The way his fingers glide against one another without any kind of resistance is hypnotizing. He interlaces his own fingers and grabs tightly one hand with the other just to see them slipping away easily with a wet sound.

“What are you doing with the oil?” Senkuu arrives clicking his tongue and rolling his eyes. “That’s going to be ten billion times harder to wash than regular dirt. Luckily we already have soap, or else your hand would be like that for days.”

“Senkuu! It’s so slippery! My skin feels like a fish!” Chrome shows how his hands slide against each other. 

He’s sitting down under their hut playing with the big container of oil. The people on the kingdom of science spent days grinding and smashing the soybeans to extract this special water from it.

“I know, that’s one of the uses of oil. The reason why we created it. We’ll add the oil to the gears of our generator, it’ll make it easier for Kinro and Ginro to turn the wheels.” Senkuu explains sitting down with Chrome to analyze the oil. “It turned out good, looks purified enough. I think we could even use it for cooking.”

“Cooking?” Chrome looks at Senkuu confused. 

This doesn’t look like it’d be good to eat. Just imagining the slippery sensation on his mouth makes Chrome want to gag.

“Yes. You never eaten anything fried before, I should have realized that.” Senkuu looks at him with a smirk. “Tonight I’ll make you fried fish, Chrome. But now, let’s go wash your hands. You won’t be able to touch anything with that much oil on them.”

***

Chrome found out he likes fried food. Not as much as ramen, but it comes pretty close. They not only fried fish but also carrots and potatoes. He wishes he could have eaten much more, but Senkuu didn’t allow him. The scientist said fried food is heavy and would make him sick if he had too much.

Now, they lay side by side in their hut while Senkuu explains all the possible uses of oil.

“As I said, you can extract oil from several different sources. And each source has its specific uses. The world used to have access to petrol and it was used for combustion, to make fire, to make toys. Though, as you can see, we can use vegetable oil for fire,” Senkuu indicates the small bowl full of oil burning a rope in the corner of the hut. “They were more commonly used for cooking, but vegetable oil has many applications. I could spend the whole night explaining all the uses of oil because it has over ten billion utilities.”

Senkuu explains in a low voice that draws Chrome closer without him noticing it. The scientist never ceases to amaze the brunet, Senkuu knows so much and he never refuses to answer Chrome’s questions. He wants to spend his whole life asking questions and making experiments with Senkuu.

“To make toys? You mean play around with it like I did this afternoon? It was fun to feel my skin slippery.” Chrome raises his hand and moves his fingers remembering the unique feeling.

“Not really, what I meant are toys, like the wooden toys you have. We could refine petrol to make plastic, a special material to make things like wood but easier to mold in any shape that you want. But you’re right, oil does give a nice sensation to the skin. In my world, we had massage oils.”

“Massage oils?”

“Yes, special oils that smell good to put on your body and massage it.”

Chrome rubs one of his hands against the other, “like this?”

Senkuu chuckles, “no. Not like this at all.” Senkuu sits up and Chrome sits as well looking confused at the other man. “Let’s make an experiment. Take your shirt off and lay down on your belly.”

He scrambles to pull his shirt off quickly and get in the position Senkuu told him. Chrome loves to participate in Senkuu’s experiments. Looking around he sees as the scientist dips his fingers in the bowl of oil on the corner, being careful to not touch the flame on the small rope.

Senkuu comes back and sits down on top of Chrome’s thighs.

“Senkuu! What are you doing?” He complains confused, trying to turn his body to better see the other man.

“Lay back down and don’t tense your muscles! This is supposed to be relaxing!” The scientist berates him pushing the brunet down on the floor by the shoulders.

“I don’t know if I’m feeling relaxed with you on top of me!” Chromes complains just for the heck of it. It’s actually nice to feel Senkuu’s weight over him.

The first movement of Senkuu’s hands on his shoulders is harsh and makes Chrome tense up again. “Relax!” the man yells at him and Chrome pouts but stays still.

Senkuu’s hands are calloused and rough from all the work they do to develop the Kingdom of Science, but the oil makes them run smoothly through Chrome’s shoulders and upper back. It doesn’t take long until he begins understanding why the humans of the old world had special oils just to do that.

When the scientist digs into his muscles, it’s painful at first but soon the knot of muscles gives in and he further relaxes. Chrome doesn’t even notice that every time Senkuu uncoils the stress of the flesh under his ministration, he moans and sighs in pleasure.

The hands trail lower and lower, working over every bundle of muscles on his back until Chrome is a soft pliable mess. The movement of the scientist over his thighs and ass is also very pleasurable, some kind of massage on its own. This experiment’s result is that now Chrome loves massages.

“I’m done,” Senkuu says with a ragged voice, his hands linger on the small of Chromes back just rubbing soft circles on the skin.

“Senkuu, that was so good!” Chrome raises his chest to look around and thank his friend properly but, in the movement, he feels something hot and very hard against one of his ass cheeks. 

Senkuu quickly jumps off his thighs, looks away from Chrome and chuckles awkwardly, “I guess my body was remembering the other lubricative uses of oil.”

Suddenly Chrome’s head is filled with the idea of the slippery feel of the oil on his hand and how it could possibly feel on his dick while jerking off. The twitch on his cock makes him accept that it does sound amazing and realize that he’s as hard as Senkuu after the massage.

“Senkuu…” Chrome whispers but the scientist ignores his call.

The man kills the flames on the oil bowl, lays down with his back to Chrome and grunts “it’s time to sleep. Goodnight.”

But Chrome can’t go to sleep right now! Senkuu is always helping him, teaching new things, expanding his world, even gave him a massage! Chrome can’t just let the man go to sleep with a painful erection without helping him out properly as well.

“Senkuu,” Chrome calls again and scooches over until his chest is touching Senkuu’s back. “Senkuu, I want to learn about the other lubricative uses of oil.”

He reaches for Senkuu’s arm and softly caresses it up and down, while nuzzling against the back of the man’s neck. Chrome may not know much about science and technology, but this is something primal that even the inhabitants of the stone world know how it works. 

Senkuu chuckles, “this has a ten billion percent chance of leading to some very adult experiments. Are you sure you want to continue?”

“Yes,” he answers breathlessly, touching Senkuu’s skin is making his heart race and his breath hitches. “I love to do experiments with you.”

In one swift movement, the scientist rolls to face Chrome and pulls him down in a kiss. The kiss is hot but controlled; like everything Senkuu does, he kisses with purpose and technique. Chrome melts against him and buries his fingers in the weird spikey hair. 

Senkuu’s hair is so freaking weird, it seems to defy the law of gravity that the scientist taught Chrome about; so the brunet takes his chance to mess it up. He grabs and pulls against the white and green locks, threading his fingers and disheveling the stupid hair even more than it usually is. 

That encourages Senkuu to move his body until he’s hovering over the brunet. His calloused hands explore Chrome’s chest. There’s still a little bit of oil on Senkuu’s hands and the feeling of them sliding over his nipples has Chrome whining in the kiss.

“Are you enjoying the feeling I’m giving you?” Senkuu asks nibbling on Chrome’s ear. “When I touch you, the nerve endings in your skin send messages through synapses to your brain, that’s how you feel pleasure.”

Senkuu ruts his cock down against Chrome’s and grunts at the feeling. The sensation isn’t like anything else Chrome has ever felt, using his own hand doesn’t give him half the pleasure he’s feeling now. Moans spill from his lips without any control and his hands sneak under Senkuu’s shirt to grab onto the man and pull him closer.

“And the brain tells the body to produce oxytocin and endorphins,” Senkuu continues explaining breathlessly. “These hormones make the nerve endings even more sensible to touch increasing the- ugh-”, Chrome digs his nails on Senkuu’s back and bites on his neck making the scientist's focus falter. “Increasing the pleasure, which makes the body release even more hormones in this damn delicious cycle until the orgasm makes the sensations explode.”

Senkuu pulls back to look deep into Chrome’s eyes with a half-smile and shiny red eyes. Even in the dark, Chrome can see that the scientist’s face is flushed and his lips as kiss-bruised, and he presumes he isn’t looking much different. He tries pulling Senkuu back for a kiss, but the man just barely brushes their lips together.

“Do you want to drown in these hormones with me, Chrome?” The scientist asks sinfully.

“Yes,” Chrome says as he reaches for Senkuu’s ass and pulls the man down forcing their erections to rub almost painfully.

Their breaths hitch inside each other’s mouth and then their clothes are too much of a barrier. Chrome pulls on Senkuu’s shirt until his light and toned body is exposed for him to taste. He kisses the scientist’s shoulder and starts fumbling with the ties that keep the short-like piece of clothing Senkuu wears on his lower body in place. However, there’s too much fabric and Chrome can’t seem to unfasten the damn thing.

“Senkuu! Help me! Take this off!” Chrome whines when he can’t pull the piece of clothing down from his position.

Senkuu laughs and bites on the brunette’s jaw, “calm down. By now you should know better than to rush the experiments.”

“I wanna see the results,” he whines.

“But the methodology can be fun too,” Senkuu teases and gives a kick dirty kiss on Chrome. “Wait here a second.”

The scientist gets up and quickly takes the rest of his clothing off, Chrome takes the chance to get rid of his own too. It really takes a few seconds before Senkuu is back with one hand drenched in oil. As he gets closer, Chrome pulls the man back on top of him and finally their cocks rub without the painful burn of the fabric between them.

“As I said before, oil is a great lubricant,” Senkuu says before wrapping his slicked hand around both of their dicks together.

Chrome keens at the feeling and the scientist licks his mouth. It’s the most delicious thing he has ever felt; the brunet unconsciously bucks his hips. Senkuu kisses and bites on his neck, jaw and lips between grunts and moans. Chrome can barely keep up with what's happening, it’s all too much and not enough at the same time.

“Chrome,” Senkuu breathlessly calls his attention. “Want to find out a new bundle of nerve endings?”

Nerve endings? As in the things that make everything feel so good?

“Yeah,” he nods eagerly.

At the confirmation, Senkuu pulls back a little and lets go of their dicks. Chrome whines and pouts, but the scientist just chuckles, “you’re going to like this.”

When the first slippery finger starts prodding against his asshole, Chrome jumps startled.

“Senkuu!”

“Relax,” the man says kissing his jaw and making him lay down again. “Trust me.”

“I- I trust you, but what- what are you doing?” His voice breaks as he feels the finger breach his hole and enter him.

It feels weird, and he doesn’t know if it’s a good or a bad weird yet. The little itch Senkuu’s other finger is giving on the rim of his asshole feels good, but Chrome isn’t too sure about the one that’s entering him. As he’s getting used to one finger, a second one enters him and it makes it sting a little.

“Senkuu, I’m- I’m not a girl!” He protests and Senkuu just chuckles again against his lips.

“I know you’re not a girl. Girls don’t have this special bundle of nerves inside them.”

“What bund-”

The word dies on Chrome’s lips because the scientist touches something inside him that makes him see stars. The brightness under his eyelids is stronger than when Senkuu managed to make a light bulb with their generator. Chrome’s whole body shivers but he doesn’t even realize.

“This bundle,” Senkuu teases. “How are your synapses, Chrome?”

“More, Senkuu, please! I need more!” Chrome cries, his hands reach blindly for the man and grab onto his back.

Senkuu’s second hand goes to Chrome’s cock, using the leftover oil and the pre-cum that leaks from the tip to lubricate the skin. The scientist jerks his dick off in a dirty, wet way, he turns his wrist during the movement to increase the friction and rubs his thumb against the sensitive head. All the while without stopping the delicate in and out of Chrome’s asshole, brushing against the nerves at every thrust.

“Senk- Senkuu, so good!” Chrome cries and receives a harsh bite on the neck.

“Drown in the pleasure, Chrome, let it explode,” the man’s voice is rough and wracked.

“Yo-you too,” he tries valiantly to get any kind of control back into his body to grab Senkuu’s dick that he feels resting next to his own.

“Such a good apprentice, Chrome,” Senkuu purrs for him when Chrome manages to hold his dick and starts jerking the scientist as well. “You learn everything so well.”

“Se-enku!” 

The pleasure is so great that he feels his brain shutting off. All he can think about are the feelings Senkuu is wringing from his body. His muscles who were all loose and relaxed after the massage are now coiled tight, trembling in exertion. Chrome’s hand spasms around Senkuu’s cock making the scientist grunt and shake over him.

Heat comes from Chrome’s groin and lower back in waves making his whole body burn as if he has a fever. The pleasure has built up inside him greater than ever before, he doesn’t know how he has kept his orgasm at bay so far, but he won’t resist any longer.

“Let me- Let me see you erupt, Chrome. Anh- Show- Show me how good it feels,” Senkuu’s rough voice is the final push needed for Chrome to lose the fight and tip off the edge.

His orgasm is so strong that he blacks out for a few seconds and barely registers the way Senkuu seizes on top of him, releasing his own seed on Chrome’s belly and chest. They collapse together in a dirty sticky mess that none of them care about at that moment.

Conscience comes back to Chrome slowly as he feels Senkuu leaving sweet gentle kisses on his neck, jaw and cheek. He nuzzles the scientist lovingly and cuddles the man.

“I liked this experience, Senkuu,” he murmurs on Senkuu’s neck.

“I liked it too, Chrome. But a scientist can never rely on the results of a single experiment.” Senkuu says with humor on his voice.

“I know, you taught me that already,” Chrome kisses Senkuu’s lips softly. “We’re gonna have to repeat several times to have consistent results.”

“And with several different parameters,” Senkuu completes before kissing Chrome deeply.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun trying to think and research things for their 'scientific dirty talk', I hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> I'd **love** to read your thoughts or your favorite part of this work in the comments ♡♡♡  
(and don't worry about not writing it in English! I can read comments in Portuguese and Spanish)
> 
> [Find me in](https://mikacrispy.carrd.co/)  
Twitter: [@CrispyMica](https://twitter.com/CrispyMika) |CuriousCat: [MikaCrispy](https://curiouscat.me/MikaCrispy)  
_And if you’d like to share a coffee with me, there’s a link on my Twitter._


End file.
